Sorry
by Babylon1914
Summary: After hearing about Noodle's death, 2D feels guilty for not being there for her. Sequal to I'm Always Here For You.
1. Sorry

I couldn't believe what I heard. Noodle dead from a car accident. Noodle had a doctors appointment and Murdoc was taking Noodle there. All day I had bad feeling and wish Russel was the one taking her instead of Murdoc or at least I could of took her there. When I hugged Noodle goodbye. I looked at Murdoc straight in the eyes and he knew what it meant. He nodded and they both walked out the door. I shoul've gone with them but I couldn't. I leaned back on the couch and closed my eyes, remembering what happen this morning.

* * *

_I felt someone crawl on the bed and poke at my sides. I groaned and turned on my side, hiding my smile. When she soon stopped poking me and sighed, I quickly took her in my arms and tickled her. Noodle laughed and squirmed. I soon let go of her and got out of bed. Stretching. Noodle laughed and went out of my room and I heard her yelled. "2D is awake!" I smiled and made my way downstairs and in to the kitchen._

_"Yo 2D." Russel waved at me._

_"Hey." I said, sitting down at the kitchen table beside Noodle. She always saves me a seat for me next to her. Murdoc one time took my seat beside her and she got mad to the point where she went crazy on him. Leaving many bruises on Murdoc. Ever since the incident, Murdoc never sat in my seat._

_"Wot we havin?" I asked Russel._

_"Pancakes!" Noodle jumped from her chair and yelled. Russel laughed._

_"Your right baby girl." He said and got out the makings of pancakes._

* * *

I started tearing up. Noodle loved pancakes. The only thing that she would eat when we go to places. I put my knees to my chest and closed my eyes agian. Re-thinking the short time we had together today.

* * *

_After we all got done eating, Noodle wanted to play a game._

_"I wanna play something." Noodle said, tugging at my arm. I picked her up._

_"Wot do yew wanna do then?" I asked while swinging her around and laughing._

_"I wanna go outside and walk." She said, pointing out to the window. I smiled and turned to face Russel._

_"Ey Russel, me and Noodle 'ar going to go walk."_

_"Okay but be careful you two." Russel said, giving us a stern look._

_Noodle smiled and dragged me out of the house. The air was a bit chilly but Noodle seemed to not care; happily skipping around. We walked for some time untill we reached the park. Noodle looked up at me and I nodded. She ran as fast as she can and it was difficult to catch up to her. I sighed. I must be getting old. Noodle noticed the swings and casually ran up to them and sat down on the swing._

_"Push." Noodle called to me and I did. Gripping the chains that were holding the swing, I pulled them back and pushed them forward, letting the swing carry Noodle. When the mometum started to fade, I put my hand on her back and pushed her, giving slightly more height and speed. I kept doing this and a woman in a yellow dress with a baby boy in her arms walked by us. She noticed Noodle brightly smiling and laughing. The woman smiled._

_"Your daughter is very cute." She continued to smile and went on her way._

_I slightly blushed and looked down at Noodle. She laughed and I continued to push her._

* * *

I lifted my head and sniffed. The front door opening to reveal Russel and Murdoc, who had a cast on his left arm. My anger flared up. I quickly got up and went over to him, pointing.

"This is your fault!" I yelled to his face. "It's your fault she's dead, your fault!" I grabbed him be his cast arm and his good arm, slamming him agaisnt the front door. Russel pushed me back slightly.

"2D this isn't his.." Russel began to say. I quickly looked over at him, full of anger in my empty eyes.

"This is his fault Russel. If he knew 'ow to drive safely and 'ot be a hazard at the wheel, my lil luv would be still alive." Tears formed around my blackened eyes. Murdoc mumbled something under his breath. I looked at him.

"Wot did yew say?" My voice sounding authoritive and angry. Murdoc looked at me with what looked like a hint of sadness on his face.

"I said, we were on our way back too." I looked away from him for what he said.

"How far?" I asked. Russel gave me a concerned look.

"i don't think you want to know." Russel said, giving me a sympathetic look.

"Tell me!" I screamed. My voice echoing around the house.

Murdoc and Russel gave each other looks and looked back at me. Murdoc sighed before anwsering.

"Six miles away." He said quietly. I shook my head and turned to face the stairs.

"I'll be in my room if yew need me." I said and started to walk up the stairs and into my room. I closed the door with a slam and slumped down agaisnt the door. I should've went with them but going agaisnt Murdoc's words... I'll be the one going to the doctors too. I stared blankly at the clock and went off in my thoughts agian.

* * *

_We started walking back home because I almost forgot about Noodle's doctors appointment. Noodle however, did not want to leave and go tothe the doctors. I reassured her that I'll always be there for her and I'll always be there till the end. We got to the house and Murdoc was fully dressed and ready to go._

_"There you are faceache! Where in satan have you both been?"_

_"Park!" Noodle said happily. I happily picked her up and tickled her. Her laughter filled the whole living room. I__ bent down on my knees till they hit the floor and opened my eyes to see a sad Noodle._

_"No..." Noodle said quietly to me. Her eyes becoming a little glossy. I gave her a somewhat happy smile._

_"It's okay lil luv." I chuckled a bit, adjusting her jacket. "I can get annoying." Noodle only gave me a sad look still._

_"When you get back, we'll go back to the park." I said, hoping to cheer her up. Noodle brightened up a bit and she gave me one last hug. I hugged her back but I was looking at Murdoc, giving him a look saying if anything happens to her, I would be pissed off. Even with my blank eyes, Murdoc knew what it meant and nodded. I let go of Noodle and stood up. Noodle looked at me then to Murdoc, giving him a signal that she was ready to go._

* * *

And the only day me and her had together. My tears started to show up agian. I rubbed them violently but only to make more appear. I laid there, back agaisnt the door, remebering when Noodle was scared of the noise under her bed.

_"What if the noise comes back?" She asked._

_"Well, just hit the boxes like I did."_

I looked up to my wall across my bed which stood the picture of me and Noodle. More tears came pouring down. I remembered my words that day when she was scared.

_"I'm always here for yew lil luv, luv you."_

_"Love you too."_

I couldn't live here anymore. There was no way. Me living here, seeing her bedroom across my room, seeing the park and pancakes. I stood up and walked to my wall, taking the picture of me and Noodle and looking at it. "She was still young." I thought and carried the picture over to my bed. I laid down, holding the picture close to my heart.

"I'm so sorry Noodle. I wasn't there for yew. But always know that I love yew. I said in a faint whisper. Crying overtime made me sleepy and soon sleep overcame me. Before I closed my eyes, I head a faint, beautiful voice.

_"I love you too 2D."_

* * *

**Well, how you peeps like it? This was emotional for me to write considering that Noodle is my favourite. But I hope you guys love this story and please leave an review. Untill next time peeps!**


	2. Goodbye

**I wasn't expecting people asking for a chapter 2 but here it is peeps.** **Hope you like?**

* * *

I woke up feeling exhausted and drained. I rolled over to my side to the picture of me and Noodle. I smiled, thinking of all the good times we had but the tears threatened to flow agian. I wipped them away and got up out of bed. I turned my doorknob and went into the hallway. I went over to Noodle's room and opened the door, only to be welcomed to an empty room. How did I forget? How did I forget when I was just thinking about her? When I always wake up in the morning, I usually check on Noodle or wake her up. But now, remembering she's gone. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears from flowing.

_"2D."_

I opened my bloodshot eyes and turned to face the voice. There was nobody around but me. I gave out a shaky breath and went downstairs to see Russel cooking the worst food. Pancakes. I fought the tears when I sat down. I looked across to see Murdoc looking down at the table, sighing. Soon Russel handed our plates with pancakes and syrup. I just stared at my plate, not picking up my fork, just staring.

"Hey 2D, you going to eat?" Russel asked, sounding concerned. Murdoc also looked up at me, giving me a concerned look too. It surprised me that a look would ever appear on hisn face.

"Don't feel like it." I looked over at the vancant seat where Noodle used to sit.

"I'm sorry." Murdoc said quietly. He wasn't eating either. I looked at him, disbelieving that he said sorry. My anger did flare up but hearing sorry from him kinda dampered my anger a bit but I didn't say anything though. He was the reason why she's dead. I could never forgive him.

"We have a funeral arranged today." Russel said, breaking the silence. Murdoc and I both looked at him. Russel looked at me. "Your parents called and helped arrange it." I was confused. Russel chuckled a bit.

"They heard about Noodle and called for you but you were fast asleep, so I talked to them about us arranging a funeral for her and they volunteered to help and be there." Russel said, taking a deep breath. I smiled a bit. They only met Noodle a couple times but she was always shy around them.

"If you want to call them back you can." Russel pointed to where the phone is. I instantly got up and picked up the phone, dialing the number and putting the phone to my ear, hearing the ringing and waiting.

"Hello?"

I smiled. "Ey mum."

"Hi Stuart! We heard about Noodle and we a very sorry for the lose." My mom said in a sad tone.

"It's okay." I anwsered. I didn't know what else to say. I heard my mom clear her throat on the other line.

"We are arranging the funeral right now and getting everything set up."

"Thank you so much." I held back the tears.

"We'll be done hopefully in a hour but I need to get off so we can save some time."

"Okay bye mum."

"Bye sweety."

I gently set the phone down on the counter and walked over to the table agian. Russel gave me a concerned look.

"You still holdin up?"

I lifted my head and gently smiled. "Yeah." Russel smiled a bit. He lifted himself from his seat.

"Well we better start getting ready then." Russel and Murdoc were heading outside.

"My parents said it would be in a hour for this to be 'one." Russel and Murdoc stopped in their tracks.

"Gives us time to tune up the jeep a little bit then. You wanna come?"

I'm glad Russel asked. I could'nt stay in this house by myself. "Yeah." I quickly grabbed my jacket and headed off with them.

_**An hour**** later...**_

The funeral started and everybody was taking turns talking about how Noodle was. I teared up on some parts but I didn't want to burst out crying and to interrupt everything. I needed to be strong for Noodle. My mom and dad were here and it was just me, Russel and Murdoc. My parents already said their saying and so did Murdoc. Russel was up there saying his saying to Noodle who was in the casket in front of everyone. I stared at the casket for a while, just knowing she is in there, close to me. I wanted to open it and hug her. Dead or not. But I resisted from doing that. Her grave was under two tall, big trees that the branched hovered above her grave; blocking the little bit of sunlight that was hitting her grave, only leaving specks of sunlight on the casket. The sky was clear with no clouds and the sun shown brightly. The wind kicked a few leaves around us and the grave.

_"2D..."_

I was shot out of my thoughts and looked around, wondering where the voice was coming from. I've heard it while driving to get the jeep tuned up, driving to my parents and driving here. I thought I was going crazy for a while and I think I still am but everytime I hear that voice, I start to feel happiness and love around me. Giving me smile.

"2D, do you want to say some things about Noodle?" Russel looked at me from the podeum. I nodded and smiled. I walked up there, feeling loved. Everybody looked at me, some sad but happy faces. I cleared my throat and began.

"We all remember how Noodle joined the band." Murdoc and Russel chuckled a bit. "She came in a little FedEx box and surprised us. We all later that day were thinking that she was going to be temperaily untill we found a new guitarist but soon we were all attatched to Noodle." Tears started to form around my eyes. "Diffently me." I soon lose the battle to keep my tears away and one escaped, falling agaisnt the podeum. " She was like a lil sister and a best friend to me. Nothing could seperate us." I took in a deep breath, seeing that Murdoc and Russel looked sad. "Noodle wa' the best thing that 'eva happend to this band." I started breaking down and quietly walked down from the podeum. My mom walked up to me and gave me a warm hug.

"Everything will be okay." She said, calmly. I knew deep down that to me, everything wouldn't be okay. She was gone and I was still alive. I wish I was the one in the car wreck and died. I was already an adult and lived through my life basically but she... she didn't. She was still a little girl. I would've loved to see her grown into a women and possibly get married and have kids. There were so many things that she won't have a chance too. As I stood there hugging my mother, I saw a figure behined two, tall trees and it peeked through the leaves that were hanging down. I squinted, trying to have a clear vision of that it was. As I gotton into focus, I choked back a sob and knew instantly who it was. Noodle, dressed in all white clothing, looking at me with a warm, caring smile. I don't know if my head made a mirage of her but it seemed to be real. Even from a far away distance I heard her say one thing.

_"I love you Toochi."_ And with that, she vanished from behined the hanging branches.

I took an uneven sigh and smiled. I love you too lil luv.

* * *

**Argh! I feel like I failed this chapter. *Sighs* well I hope you guys still loved this story and enjoyed it. Untill next time peeps!**


End file.
